African Virtual Caper
African Virtual Caper is the eighth case of Police World Tour Edition and the first one of the South Africa Region, taking place in Cape Town, South Africa Republic. Case Background Chief Zaira Adaku, the new chief of South African region of the WPE, greeted the player to the new continental section of the WPE. Zaira, who is known to be a cheery person and an adventure loving chief, welcomed the whole team in Cape Town of the South Africa Republic, a rich city which recently got a technological influence. Yolanda, the cool and charismatic African secretary with the Zulu tribe descent, told the team this new country had almost the same problematic subject that they saw in South America, but being worse on the double: drugs, terrorism, heists and a lot of crime. However Zaira knew the player was "the missing piece of the victory puzzle". Yolanda and Zaira revealed to the team that they were suspecting that a gang called "The Diamond Gang" were going to do a heist in the city's main bank, which led the team to investigate the gang's hideout. After checking the hideout, a note showing details of the heist was found. The hour the heist would occur was 12:30 pm which was the current hour, which made Milo and the player get into the police car and drive to the main bank square as soon as it was possible. After getting into the bank square, over two vans full of money and a body sliced in half were found. The body was identified as Amerika Tudor, one of the gangsters that planned the heist. After the team investigated the hideout again, they found that Amerika was friends with Yolandi Visser, a teenager gangster who helped him with crimes. He also was friends with Ninjie, the gang's leader (and Yolandi's older brother), who wanted for revenge for his mate's death, since after all, Amerika was the one that made Ninjie a criminal. It was also proved that a young technology genius: Deon Wilson, was in the gang's hideout the last night. Deon claimed the gang kidnapped him. Since Deon was known in Cape Town for trying to make a robot with human intelligence and feelings, the gang wanted him to do a gangster robot to fight with the police. So Deon, in order to save his life, gave them his newest robot. Milo did not believed Deon's history since "feeling and intelligent robots" was much of a fiction history for him. During the chapter end, Yolanda the secretary told the team she gained access for them to investigate the robot factory of "Thecton Systems". Milo and the player got in the factory...in which they found a talking robot greeting them. Milo almost fell down of the amazement. The robot, called Chackles, revealed to the team that he was created by Deon Wilson, but Amerika stole him to make him a "criminal robot". However, Chackles claimed he managed to escape and hid in the robot factory. Chackles was put into custody, with Aleksey keeping an eye on him. More investigation confirmed that there was a "gangster exterminating project" led by a certain Vincent Moose, which consisted of unleashing a giant destructive robot to fight with the city's gangsters. Moose told the team he cancelled the project since he was now a religious man and preferred to not spill more blood on Cape Town. In the hideout, it was also found that Yolandi Visser was taking care of Chackles as her own son, much to Amerika's disgust as he wanted to make Chackles a criminal bot. Yolandi hated Amerika for harassing a poor "baby robot" into becoming a criminal and for making her older brother a criminal, thus ruining her life. But, the icing of the cake was that when Aleksey scanned Chackles's memory, he actually recorded Ninjie's voice, telling Chackles to kill Amerika. Ninjie told the team that was just a "joke" and it was because he saw Amerika dealing with the enemy gang and had wanted to teach Amerika a lesson. During the chapter end, Deon Wilson came to the station, furious and pointing a gun at the team, demanding them to give Chackles to him. During chapter 3 Deon was put into custody. Crying, he apologized to the team, telling them he was only desperate to see his robot back as he spent many times trying to get him back from the gangsters. It was also found that Amerika was responsible for Vincent Moose's dismissal from the army (Although Vincent did not seemed to care about it since he was a religious man. After getting the final clues, the killer was put under arrest. Yolandi was responsible for the murder of her friend Amerika. Yolandi told the team she hated Amerika since he made Ninjie to become a criminal (thus making her a criminal too since Ninjie was her only family left). When Amerika made Deon to gave them her robot, she thought it was very extreme, so she cared for Chackles and became her "mother". Yolandi did not wanted Amerika to make Chackles to do a heist, so she cut him in half and hid his legs in a freezer. Due to her motive, Yolandi got a 15 year sentence. During the additional investigation, Chackles was finally gave to its owner: Deon (Much to Aleksey's happiness since Chackles made a lot of interference in Aleksey's computers). Deon was suffering a strange sickness, he had a terrible cough, red eyes and fever, claiming that the doctor that attended him did not recognized the weird infection. The team made him go to other hospitals along with Chackles escorting him. During the chapter end, Chief Zaira congratulated the player for his investigation. But she thought a weird technology-robotic case wasn't the perfect introduction for the African continent. So, in order to make the player feel the pure, jungle like African culture, the team was sent to Zimbabwe, to explore the deep jungles. Stats Victim *'Amerika Tudor' (Found ripped apart in half) Weapon *'Robotic Arm' Killer *'Yolandi Visser' Killer's Profile * The killer smokes. * The killer listens to rap. * The killer knows electronics. * The killer has a tattoo. * The killer has blue eyes. Suspects * Yolandi Visser '''(Young Gangster) Age: 22 Height: 5"5" Weight: 122 lbs Blood: B+ '''Profile: * The killer smokes. * The killer listens to rap. * The killer knows electronics. General Appearance: *Has blonde hair tied into a spiky ponytail, is pale, has blue eyes, she wears a dark blue hoodie and a tattoo reading, "Yolandi Vi$$er". ---- * Ninjie (Gang Leader) Age: 27 Height: 5"8" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile * The killer smokes. * The killer listens to rap. * The killer knows electronics. General Appearance: *He is bare chested with brown shoulder-length tied-back hair, sports several tattoos and has green eyes. ---- * Deon Wilson (Genius Boy) Age: 22 Height: 6"0" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: * The killer smokes. * The killer listens to rap. * The killer knows electronics. General Appearance: *Has black short hair, wears big glasses, a white collared shirt, black tie and has blue eyes. ---- * Chackles (Intelligent Robot) Age: 3 Height: 5"6" Weight: 345 Blood: C+ Profile: * The killer listens to Rap. * The killer know electronics. General Appearance: *He is this model ---- * Vincent Moose (Religious Ex-Military) Age: 44 Height: 5"9" Weight: 200 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect knows electronics General Appearance: *He is muscular, he holds a small bible, with a rosary on his neck. Crime Scenes * Gang's Living Room - Couch - Bonus * Bank Heist - Van - Bonus * Robot Factory - Computers - Bonus Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Gang's Living Room. (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Heist Paper) * Investigate Bank Heist. (Clues: Victim's Body, Money Sack) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) * Examine Money Sack. (Result: Portable Radio) * Examine Portable Radio. (Result: Unlocked Radio) * Analyze Radio. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to rap) * Investigate Gang's Living Room. (Clues: Torn Badge, Torn Photo, Faded Card) * Examine Faded Card. * Ask Yolandi about her relationship with Amerika. * Examine Torn Photo. * Question Ninjie about his relationship with his partner in crime. * Examine Torn Badge. * Analyze Badge Number. (09:00:00; New Suspect) * Talk to Deon about his presence in the gang's hideout. * Go to the next chapter. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Talk to the Robot greeting you. * Investigate Robot Factory. (Clues: Pile of Magazines, Metal Crate) * Examine Crate. (Result: Robotic Arm) * Analyze Robotic Arm. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows electronics) * Examine Pile of Magazines. (Result: Magazine) * Analyze Magazine. (12:00:00) * Ask Vincent Moose about his cancelled project. * Examine Supplies Stand. (Result: Repealing Hook) * Analyze Chackles (12:00:00; Prerequisite: all previous tasks completed) * Confront Ninjie about his recording on Chackle's memory. * Investigate Couch. (Clues: Torn Photo) * Examine Photo. (Result: Photo of Yolandi, Chackles and Amerika) * Talk to Yolandi about the photo. * Go to the next chapter. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Calm down Deon in his cell. * Investigate Computers. (Clues: Microchip, Faded Article) * Examine Microchip. (Result: Help message) * Analyze Microchip. * Ask Chackles about the microchip. * Examine Faded Article. * Analyze Article. (15:00:00) * Question Moose if he shows regret about the victim. * Investigate Van. (Clues: Knife, Towel) * Examine Knife. * Analyze Knife. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) * Examine Towel. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Cells. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has tattoos) * Arrest Killer. * Go to The Rise of the Savannah 1 (0 stars) The Rise of the Savannah 1 * Check up Chackles. * Investigate Computers. (Clues: Broken Helmet) * Examine Broken Helmet. (Clues: Memory Helmet) * Analyze Helmet. (07:00:00) * Give the helmet back to Chackles. * Free Deon from custody. * Investigate Couch. (Clues: Medicine) * Examine Medicine. * Analyze Medicine. (09.00:00) * Give the medicine to Deon. * Make Chackles to take care of Deon. * Go to the next case! (2 stars) Trivia * This is one of the cases in which the body is not found on the first crime scene * This case is heavely inspired on the movie "Chappie". Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:South Africa Region